gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of goofs/Season 1
Episodes Tourist Trapped *In this episode, Gravity Falls is shown to be in the center of Oregon, but in subsequent episodes, Gravity Falls is shown to be in Eastern Oregon. *Corvallis is spelled "Corvalis" on the map of Oregon. *While Dipper is reading from Journal 3, he reads "studying" even though the book says "researching." *The triangle stained window is centered with a double ring from the inside, but from the outside it has a single ring. *When Dipper is showing Journal 3 to Mabel, the page Dipper wrote at the end of the episode can be seen, even though he hadn't written that page yet. *The order of the pages in Journal 3 are different from the first time Dipper opens the Journal and when he shows Mabel the journal when he attempts to convince her that Norman is a zombie. The book's introduction is shown to follow the page that says "TRUST NO ONE," when in actuality the introduction is at the very beginning of the book. *When Dipper and Mabel are being chased, a rear shot of the back of the Mystery Cart shows that Dipper's hat is missing despite it being present in the preceding and following shots. *After Dipper throws the shovel at the gnomes, the crashed Mystery Cart changes positions. *When Mabel accepts the engagement ring from Jeff, leaves appear in her hair. The leaves disappear in the next shot. S1e1 gravity falls oregon map.png|Corvallis is misspelled. Gravity Falls is shown in central Oregon. S2e1 gravity falls on map.png|Gravity Falls is shown in Eastern Oregon in "Scary-oke" and "A Tale of Two Stans." S1e1 3 book introduction.png|Entry reads "researching." S1e1 eye.png|Shadow has two rings in the center. S1e1 dipper entry page 1.png|Introduction is shown to be in the middle of the book. S1e1 dipper entry page 2.png|Dipper's entry has not been written yet. S1e1 mystery man.png|Mystery Cart originally is directly in gnomes' path. S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png|Cart is out of harm's way. S1e1 Whoa Jeff look at your face.png|Leaves appear in Mabel's hair. S1e1 Kiss me.png|Leaves disappear. The Legend of the Gobblewonker *When Old Man McGucket says "Aw, banjo polish!" when leaving the dock, his mouth doesn't move. *In Mabel's fantasy, Xyler initially has blue-framed sunglasses, and Craz has pink-framed sunglasses. After Mabel talks to them, they both have pink frames. *When Soos grabs Dipper by the top of the life-jacket when they are running away from the Gobblewonker, one shot shows Dipper's shirt pulled up by the life jacket, exposing his stomach. However, in the next shot, his shirt is not pulled up. *When Soos is throwing the cameras at the Gobblewonker, some cameras randomly appear in his hand. *When McGucket shows the first newspaper article, it has the subheading, "Now with less typos." In the next shot, the subheading says "Now with less typo." S1e2 Craz glasses goof.png|Craz's glasses change color S1e2 family photo 5.png|All letters on Mabel's hat are purple and all letters on Dipper's hat are blue. Headhunters *Mabel's eyebrows and eyelashes are missing just before she says "Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?" *When Stan is introducing the wax figures to the twins and Soos, Wax Larry King is shown to be nearly the same height as Wax Sherlock Holmes, but in other shots, he is much shorter. *Mabel's drawings of her sculpture ideas have color, but she uses one regular pencil. *Wax Stan is missing in the shot where Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland laugh at Dipper. *When Mabel says "Even us!" the button on her disposable camera disappears. *Dipper and Mabel make a scribbled line on Mikey R.'s row on their checklist. However, in a later scene, this mark is instead shown on the Angry lady's row. *When the security footage of Toby is shown for the first time, the clock starts at 10:00 with the seconds ticking off. However, the second time it is shown, the clock still says 10:00 and the seconds are reset at 0. *When Wax Sherlock Holmes decapitates Wax Stan and he looks at the head, the design on the fez is a simple crescent, rather than the actual design. *The wax figures say they come alive during a waxing moon, but the moon shown during the fight between Dipper and Wax Sherlock Holmes is waning. S1e3 larry king.png|Larry King is almost as tall as Sherlock Holmes. S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png |Larry King is much shorter than Sherlock Holmes. S1e3 waffle with big arms.png|Multiple colors but one pencil. S1e3 Right hand, right hand.png|Misplaced mark. S1e3 toby determined error 1.png|The time is ten minutes and five seconds. S1e3 toby determined error 2.png|The time is ten minutes and five seconds again, despite time having passed. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel *When Gideon sings to Mabel during his performance, Mabel is missing all but one tooth for a shot. *In the exterior shot of the Mystery Shack before Mabel shows Dipper her makeover, the sign on the Mystery Shack's roof says "World Papov" instead of "World Famous." *Before Mabel shows her makeover to Dipper, Dipper's book appears to be Journal 2 instead of 3''. The book labeled ''2 belongs to Gideon Gleeful, so this is impossible. Alex Hirsch acknowledged that this was, in fact, an animation error. *When Mabel shows Dipper her makeover, Dipper sets Journal 3 on the chair, but when Soos enters, the book is gone. *When Dipper and Mabel are playing video games, Mabel's sweater collar has stripes on it for one shot, but not in any other shots. *The photo of Dipper and Mabel that Gideon burns is not on his door in any of the preceding shots. *When Dipper and Mabel are playing with Soos, Mabel is wearing a sea foam green headband, which turns red when the phone rings, then back to green in the following shots. *The three journals all have 4 gold corners on the front cover in each corner. When it is revealed at the end of the episode that Gideon has Journal 2, the bottom left corner is red instead of gold when he closes the book. *During the end credits, there are a number of errors. **When Soos spins to the side with no jewels on it, the wall still has the disco ball effect. **The light reflections rotate in the opposite direction Soos is spinning. **The lights on the wall travel much slower than Soos is rotating. S1e4 dipper with 2 goof.png|Dipper reading Journal 2. S1e4 teeth error.png|Mabel with one tooth. S1e4 book 2.png|Red bottom-left corner. S1e4 closing credits.png|Numerous errors in the end credits sequence The Inconveniencing *Dipper high-fives Wendy with his right hand, but in the following shot, he is using his left hand. *When Dipper is pretending to write something down, the pen switches from his left to right hand with each shot. *Tambry is not present in the minivan when Thompson drives the gang to Dusk 2 Dawn, even though she is seen getting into the car. *When Mabel says "This is going to blow someone's mind," the pine tree on Dipper's hat is outlined in black. *The fence surrounding the Dusk 2 Dawn changes height from shot to shot. *When Dipper is trying to climb over the fence, Lee is on the same side as everyone else, the same side as Dusk 2 Dawn. However, before he pushes Dipper off the fence, he seems to be climbing from the outermost side of the fence, as if he were going in. *When Dipper is opening the vent to get inside, Tambry's leggings vanish for a shot. *When the newspaper is on the stand, the title reads USA WEEK, but when Dipper rubs off the dust, the title says USA NEWZ. *When Nate and Robbie are putting ice in Thompson's pants, Robbie is missing his pimples and piercings, and his nose is the same color as his skin. *When the three teens' reflections are shown in the window as normal, Tambry's reflection is smiling, but Tambry herself is not. **In the same shot, Tambry's leggings are missing. **Robbie's reflection is not mirror-imaged. **Wendy's mouth is not mirror-imaged. **The open/closed sign is missing from the door. *Thompson parks the minivan outside the fence when they arrive, but when Pa opens the doors, the minivan is inside the fence. When the teens leave, the minivan is outside the fence again. *Ma and Pa Duskerton collapse from heart attacks by the window near the front door, but their bodies are chalked near the end of the store. *In the chalk outline, Ma's arms are sprawled out, but when she dies, her arms are on her chest. *When Thompson is first seen playing Dancy Pants Revolution, the arrow that points left is white. When he gets trapped in the game, it is pink. *When the teens are booing Dipper for not wanting Nate to lie in the chalk outline, Robbie's guitar is on the side of the desk with the cash register. In the next shot, the guitar is in front of it. *Ma's name tag is missing when Dipper does the Lamby Lamby Dance. *When Wendy is telling everyone about how Dipper saved them, the mud on her boots is at the top, but in another shot, the mud is on the bottom of her boots. In the same scene, Dipper's nose is the same color as the rest of his face for a shot. **Also, Robbie's nose is the same color as the rest of his face in one shot. *The open and closed sign changes from open to closed many times in different scenes. S1e5 thompson car 02.png|Tambry is nowhere to be found. S1e5 thompson ice.png|Robbie is missing his pimples and piercings. S1e5 Robbie not mirrored.png|Numerous errors in the mirror S1e5 dipper booed.png|Guitar behind the counter S1e5 robbie annoyed.png|Guitar at the front of the counter S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png|Died near the window, chalked at the back of the store S1e5 Dipper is worried.png|Dipper's nose is miscolored. S1e5 Wendy changes the story.png|Mud on the top of her boots; Robbie's nose is miscolored. S1e5 Wendy continues with her story.png|Mud on the bottom of her boots Dipper vs. Manliness *When Sheriff Blubs is eating pancakes, he appears to be almost done. However, in a later shot, more pancakes have appeared. *In the shot where Stan and Mabel laugh at Dipper, the Manliness tester's sign reads "Manliess." *Soos' shirt turns pink for a shot after Wendy says that Stan is unfixable. Double Dipper *Stan's bow tie disappears for a shot when he shows Soos the pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game. *Dipper's disembodied clone arm has the correct 'faded clone' color when it first reanimates, but the sleeve changes to the deeper 'Dipper Classic' color when Dipper dissolves it. *When Mabel sprays her silly string at Dipper in the copier room, the string comes out of the side of the can instead of the nozzle. *When Dipper takes his deodorant off the box, there is one other can there. In the next shot, there are two other cans on the box. **The pine tree on his hat isn't present, but it is on his reflection. *When Dipper drops his spray deodorant, the appearance of the can changes to that of the silly string can. *Some of the people from inside of the party reappear in the line by the ticket stand. *One of kids near the front of the line is missing his arms. *When Wendy leaves Dipper to man the table by himself and she starts dancing inside, for a few frames her left shoulder is filled red. *When Mabel is dancing, there is a chair next to Candy Chiu, but when she sits down to drink water, the chair disappears. *In one shot in the scene wherein Pacifica is introduced, Mabel has two right eyebrows. As she turns to face Pacifica, her upper eyebrow comes down and vanishes into the lower one. *When Paper Jam Dipper emerges from the paper, part of his shoe is missing for a frame. *Pacifica is shown to be on the dance floor when Wendy is waiting for the bathroom. Moments later, Pacifica emerges from the bathroom. *When Pacifica Northwest comes out of the bathroom, her colors are faded. *When the clones are reading the plan to Dipper while Wendy is in the bathroom, the writing on number 5's plan disappears for a frame. *Dipper sets off the fire sprinklers with smoke from a party popper. However, fire sprinklers are activated by heat, not smoke. *Right after Dipper and Tyrone say, "We blew it, man," Tyrone's hand is a frame early for several frames, causing his hand to be severed. S1e7 mabel barf silly string again.png|Silly string coming out of the side of the can S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png|Stan is missing his bow tie. S1e7 arm comes to life.png|The sleeve on the arm is faded. S1e7 hand melting.png|The sleeve is Dipper's normal sleeve color. S1e7 Dipper getting a can.png|Deodorant can; one other can on the box S1e7 dipper scared by mabel.png|The deodorant can has changed to the silly string can; a blue container has appeared on the box. S1e7 missing arms.png|Missing arms S1e7 dance floor 2.png|Chair next to Candy S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png|The chair is gone. S1e7 our kind isn't welcome here.png|Two right eyebrows S1e7 paper jam dipper hugs number 3.png|Part of Paper Jam Dipper's shoe is missing. S1e7 Pacifica goof.png|Pacifica is on the dance floor and in the bathroom. Irrational Treasure *Mabel's nacho earrings appear and disappear from shot to shot. *When Stan threatens Toby Determined, the line between his eyes (part of his glasses) disappears. *When Gompers is at the wedding ceremony, his right horn is broken instead of his left horn. *When Sheriff Blubs is announcing the commencement ceremony, there is no microphone in front of him. A microphone appears in the next shot. *When the Northwest family has their picture taken, the Nathaniel Northwest statue changes from facing left to right. *When Dipper and Mabel are reading from the Journal in front of the statue, the statue is shown to face the same direction as the name plate on its base. After Dipper and Mabel leave, the name plate has shifted positions on the base. *When Dipper removes the document from Journal 3, Mabel's blush marks disappear. *When the twins exit the museum, the right hand door is open; however, when the officers leave, the other door is the only one open. *While in the vault, Quentin Trembley's mouth is open. However, in the following scene, his mouth is closed. *The crate the twins and Trembley are trapped in has a roof, which disappears when the woodpecker disassembles the crate. *When the twins and Trembley are inside the train, a window in the back of the train shows them in the rear car. However, when they exit through the roof, there is another car behind them. *When Dipper is running towards Pacifica to tell her about Quentin Trembley, Mabel's headband disappears. S1e8 no nachos.png|No nacho earrings S1e8 i will break you.png|No line between glasses S1e8 wedding.png|Wrong horn broken S1e8 Nathaniel Northwest statue with Dipper and Mabel.png|The statue is facing toward the name plate. S1e8 blubs hiding.png|The statue is not facing toward the name plate. S1e8 mabel book.png|Dipper has black soles. S1e8 cops in museum.png|Right door open S1e8 cops chase twins.png|Left door open S1e8 trembley in crate.png|The crate has a roof. S1e8 Out of the Woodwork.png|The crate has no roof. The Time Traveler's Pig * When the Unnamed hillbilly throws balls at the dunk tank, his right hand is shown with no half-finger missing. *When Dipper is explaining to Mabel how he asked Wendy to go to the fair with him, he has a question mark corn dog. However, after the flashback to Wendy saying she'll go to the fair, the corn dog is gone. *When Wendy first sees the stuffed animals, they are seated on a board, but in all of the other shots, they are hanging on a rack. *When Waddles is dressed as a doctor, for one frame his nose is the same color as the rest of his face. *When Blendin's "position is compromised" after he fails to hide, his watch switches from his left hand to his right hand. * When Dipper asks Mabel if Blendin's explanation is making any sense to her, his hat is a noticeably different shade of blue. *When Blendin walks to the barrel ride, the flower in Mabel's hair vanishes. *When Blendin walks to the barrel ride, the time machine is not on his belt. It reappears in the next shot. *When Dipper and Mabel high-five each other in the Mystery Shack, Mabel's braces and dimple marks are missing. *When Mabel is riding the Ferris wheel with Waddles, the ticket booth in front of the Ferris wheel is facing to the right. In all the other "do-overs," it is facing toward the front. * After the fire from the first do-over creates a mark on Dipper's hat, it remains there for the rest of the episode. In some shots, however, the burn mark disappears. For example, the burn mark is not present while Dipper is doing calculations on the glass. *The caramel apple that Mabel feeds Waddles disappears after she drops it. *Mabel's eyes are parted in the middle in one frame. *When the twins travel to opening day of the fishing season in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," the sign says "Fishing Season," but in the actual episode it said "Fishing Season. Opening Day." *In the flashback of the events of "Headhunters," Pizza Guy is wearing a green shirt, but in the actual episode, his shirt is red. *When Robbie talks to Wendy in Dipper's final do-over, there is a frame in which his teeth are skin-colored instead of white. *When Dundgren is talking to Blendin, there is a frame in which his pupil is colored light green instead of black. S1e9 corndog goof.png|Dipper's corndog disappears after a few shots. S1e9 stuffed creature location goof.png|The stuffed animals change locations. S1e9 watch goof.png|Watch changes hands. S1e9 I think he's just crazy.png|Dipper's hat is a different shade of blue. S1e9 the gang going in time.png|Mabel's braces are missing. S1e9 Hank at a game.png S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png|Inconsistent ticket booth orientation S1e9 dipper doing math.png|Missing burn mark S1e9 Mabel off-model.png|Mabel's eyes are separated. S1e9 robbie's teeth error.png|Robbie's teeth are miscolored. S1e9 character goof.png|The sign says "Fishing Season." S1e2 fishing season opening day.png|The sign actually said "Fishing Season Opening Day." S1e9 wax stan.png|Pizza Guy with teal shirt S1e3 no free pizza.png|In the actual episode, he wore a red shirt. Fight Fighters *Robbie has five fingers on his band poster, even though he has four in every other appearance. *When Stan complains that Mabel doesn't know what game they are playing, Mabel's mouth closes without any animation. *When Mabel wins the crackers in the card game, nobody else had any. However, in the next scene, Dipper and Stan both have more crackers. *When Robbie pushes Dipper down and then walks away, the trash cans and Dipper's hat disappear. They then reappear when Stan comes out. *When Dipper is playing Fight Fighters after Robbie threatens to fight him, he starts the character selection with Dr. Karate of Japan and Beastor of Brazil. When Dipper scrolls away from Beastor, the character's geographic dot vanishes from the world map and does not return. For most of the scene, there are eight characters, but only seven geographical locations. *As the character selection scene continues, Dipper moves the selector to Joe Zambique of Mozambique. The geographic dot is much too far north for Mozambique, even by the loose standards of the distorted world map. But the dot moves southeast to the correct geographic location when Joe Zambique is temporarily selected. The dot returns to its previously incorrect location as Dipper continues to scroll through his character choices. *When Dipper is following the instructions "to unleash ultimate power," the moves he says to himself are different from what appears in the instructions. *When the Fight Fighters game turns off before Rumble comes to life, Dipper's hat turns solid blue. *When Stan sees the skydiving show, his mouth animation is shown in two places simultaneously for one frame. *When Stan falls backwards away from the TV, he trips over the dinosaur skull onto the floor. However, the wall is usually too close to the dinosaur skull for Stan to be able to lie on the floor behind the skull. *While walking to Circle Park, Dipper and Rumble pass a barber shop and walk in front of a eat shop. When Rumble picks up a pipe, they are suddenly back in front of the barber shop. In the following shot, they are in front of completely different buildings. S1e10 robbie pointing.png|Five fingers S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.png|Mabel has all the crackers. S1e10 the ceiling shacking.png|Dipper and Soos now have some crackers. S1e4 overhead living room.png|As seen in "The Hand that Rocks the Mabel", the skull is too close to the wall for Stan to be able to lie behind it. S1e10 stan fell over.png|The skull isn't where it should be. S1e10 game shuts down.png|Dipper's hat is solid blue. Little Dipper *When Mabel and Dipper are playing chess, Mabel moves a black pawn and Dipper says it is not her color (implying her color is white). He then uses a white pawn to take out the black king. *When Stan knocks the jar of termites out of Gideon's hands, it falls on the porch. When Gideon runs away, it is in the doorway. *When Dipper grows a pawn and it goes through the roof, the weather vane has the normal letters N, S, W and E (the cardinal points) instead of W, H, A and T. Furthermore, these cardinal points are incorrectly arranged (either the N points south or the W points east). *During the flashlight duel, Mabel and Dipper do not flip the crystal, but the beams change from grow to shrink and back again numerous times. *When Mabel is in the bag of Gummy Koalas, her headband is missing for a shot. * In the mirror, Stan's tie is not reflected. *Before Stan places his fez on the dresser, the fez symbol is not reversed in the reflection. *Soos' brown hair is gray in the mirror. *The photo of Gideon on his ID card shows him with only four fingers per hand. *When Dipper and Mabel run across Gideon's neck, Mabel's headband is missing. *When Dipper and Mabel tickle Gideon, the pine tree on Dipper's hat is missing. S1e11 as for you.png|Mabel has no headband. S1e11 Soos Without Cap.png|Gray hair S1e11 twins tickling.png|No pine tree S1e11 too big.png|Weather vane letters Summerween *After returning from the Summerween Superstore, Dipper and Mabel are on the floor in front of Soos, with many items such as scissors, a pencil, and glue, but when Soos tells them to be careful, these items disappear. They reappear when Soos tells the twins about the Summerween Trickster. *After Mabel finishes talking about previous Halloween costumes, Dipper eats a piece of candy, and while he is choking, there is a moment when the back part of his hat is not blue; it blends in with the wall behind him. *When Dipper is shocked to see Wendy with Robbie, he drops the bowl of candy. In the next shot, he is holding the bowl again and there is no candy on the floor. *Candy's mouth vanishes when Dipper comes downstairs. *A shot of the trick-or-treaters before Mabel and Dipper leave has many errors: Gorney, Candy and Grenda are shown trick-or-treating, even though Gorny was eaten and Candy and Grenda are at the Shack, and Waddles is with some random kid even though he should be at the Shack. *When the kids are looking up at the roof of the Mystery Shack after the Summerween Trickster is gone, they are standing in a line with Grenda to the left of the rest of them. In the next shot, Grenda is standing behind Dipper and Mabel. *In one of the end credits images, Waddles' light brown/tan spot is on his right eye rather than his left. S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png|Missing mouth S1e12 trick or treating.png|Candy, Grenda, Gorney and Waddles are not where they are supposed to be. S1e12 meme1.png|Misplaced eye mark S1e18 Waddles stare.png|Normal placement of eye mark Boss Mabel *When Mabel first enters the gift shop with Soos, Dipper and Wendy, the jar has a red line on it. Later, after Dipper leaves, Mabel draws the red line and claims that they will fill the jar with "one hundred billion dollars." *When Mabel is holding the Questiony the Question Mark costume, it is pointed like a normal question mark. When the shot changes to the other side of her, it is facing the same direction, even though it should be reversed. *Tambry's highlights change sides of her head from one shot to the next. *When Mabel yells at Soos and Wendy for not doing their jobs, Wendy's boots are cut off. *When Mabel stands in front of the mirror wearing Stan's hat, the fez symbol is not reversed in the mirror. *Dipper alternates between having neater and messier hair in the scene where Stan returns. S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png|Pink highlight on left side of head S1e13 Hackey sack.png|Highlight has switched sides. S1e13 Mabel being rude.png|Wendy has no boots. S1e13 what mabel became.png|Symbol not reversed S1e13 how much did you get.png|Messier hair S1e13 the twins surprised.png|Neater hair Bottomless Pit! * When the bouncer talks to the people from the bar, his belt is higher than it is in the preceding and succeeding shots. * When Sheriff Blubs is telling Stan that there is no Doctor Medicine in Gravity Falls, Stan’s burn mark is replaced with back hair, but it returns moments later. S1e14 old Stan goof.png|Stan's burn mark is missing. S1e14 Blubs drop his coffee.png|And it's back. The Deep End *When Stan is telling Soos about the perfect chair, another chair is seen behind Soos, which disappears in a later shot. * The first time Mermando plays his guitar, he seems to be left-handed. But the second time, during the night, he plays it as if he were right-handed. If he were ambidextrous, he would have had to restring the guitar to play it with either hand. *When Dipper gives Mermando "reverse CPR," the water bottle he is using fills back up with water every time he drinks from it. *The fifth message in a bottle Mabel receives from Mermando reads "Lebam," her name backwards. S1e15 reverse CPR.png|Water bottle is not full. S1e15 I hate this!.png|Water bottle is full. S1e15 Yay! Bottles!.png|Message reads Lebam. Carpet Diem *The pillow that Grenda throws at Candy in the first slumber party scene is pink before she picks it up, at which point it turns green. *When Dipper first lies down outside, his pillow is about a meter from the totem pole. In the next shot, Dipper is leaning up against the totem pole without having moved. *The glitter on the pizza Mabel offers Dipper disappears in the following shot. In the shot after that, the pizza disappears. *The arrows on the Electron Carpet switch from counter-clockwise to clockwise throughout the episode. *For a split second, when Dipper (in Mabel's body) is screaming while looking at the mirror, one of his eyebrows disappears. *In one of the shots where the twins are discussing the body swap, they are not reflected in the mirror. *The cereal box that Dipper (in Mabel's body) pours over himself is not present until he picks it up. *When Old Man McGucket chases Soos (in Waddles's body), the puddle of mud in which Soos was playing disappears. *When Stan said "What did you say to me?", his mouth disappears for a split second. *When Waddles (in Soos' body) is eating the tissues, a tissue seen on the corner of the table disappears when Stan enters the room. *The Eiffel Tower model that Candy breaks in the beginning of the episode is seen unbroken in the last few scenes of the episode. S1e16 under the stars.png|Far from totem pole S1e16 dipper wolf attack.png|Leaning against totem pole S1e16 carpet.png|Counterclockwise arrows S1e16 carpet shadow.png|Clockwise arrows S1e16 it's mabel.png|No cereal box S1e16 cereal.png|Cereal box appears S1e16 Dipper tackles Mabel.png|Eiffel tower is unbroken. Boyz Crazy *The radio on which Robbie plays his CD disappears when Robbie and Wendy walk out of the gift shop together. It then reappears in the next shot. *When Wendy leaves the gift shop with Robbie, she zips up her coat, but it is unzipped in the next shot. *When Mabel, Candy and Grenda meet Dipper in the gift shop while he is inspecting Robbie's CD, Grenda is not wearing lipstick. In the following shots, she is. *When Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are heading towards the dressing room, a crate in the foreground is missing a side. *When Candy, Grenda and Mabel find the boys inside the cage, there is a frame in which Candy's skirt disappears. *When Dipper starts to play the record of Robbie's song backward, the speed on the record player is around 6.5. In the next shot, the speed has changed to 45. *When Mabel apologizes to Grenda and Candy, in one frame her mouth disappears. S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png|No radio; Wendy's coat is zipped. S1e17 cute couple.png|Radio reappears in next shot; Wendy's coat is unzipped. S1e17 what are you doing.png|Grenda has no lipstick. S1e17 THIS IS GRENDA TIME!!!.png|Grenda has lipstick. S1e17 box error.png|The unfinished crate S1e17 brain bout to explode.png|Candy is missing her skirt. s1e17 mabel mouth gone.png|Missing mouth. Land Before Swine *When Deputy Derland is solving the maze, one of the shark's teeth is gold. In the next shot, it is white. *The children in the tour Stan is guiding are not carrying gift boxes until they see the "Cornicorn," at which point they suddenly have boxes, which they angrily throw at the floor. *When running from the pterodactyl, there is a frame in which Stan has two mouths. *When Stan, Mabel and Waddles are playing poker, Stan says he has 4 aces. This is impossible since only one other ace is on the table. S1e18 Durland with maze game.png|Shark has one gold tooth. S1e18 Fail.png|Shark has all white teeth. S1e18 stan goof.png|Stan mouth goof Dreamscaperers *When Stan says "Nonspecific excuse" on his date with Lazy Susan, the one of the latter's pupils disappears for a frame. *When Mabel closes the door on the memory of Stan's date with Susan, the latter's food is missing from the table. *In the memory of Stan that Dipper enters, when he first enters it Soos' T-shirt is the same color as his skin. *When the memory of the combination falls into the Bottomless Pit, initially Stan is not holding a cane. When it cuts back to him, he's holding a cane. *While watching the memory of Stan explaining why he is hard on Dipper, Dipper is hanging his hand onto the wall in the memory. In a later shot, Dipper has to push through an invisible wall to get into the memory. *During the scene where Bill shows Mabel and Soos their nightmares, Mabel's skin alternates between green and normal-colored after Bill blasts Xyler and Craz away and when Dipper arrives. *When the twins and Soos enter Stan's mind, there are candles around him. When they leave, the candles and his fez are gone. S1e19 Mabel skin goof.png|Mabel's skin is not green. S1e19 blue expolsion.png|Candles around Stan S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.png|No candles Gideon Rises *When Gideon jumps through the paper-covered hoop, he is wearing the Mystic Amulet that was destroyed in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." In the next shot he is wearing his normal white necktie. *In the shot where Gideon unveils his Gideon Land model, his white tie breifly turns green. Later, it turns green again when he commands the gnomes to take Dipper and Mabel away. *The tattoos on the bouncer's arms disappear as he grabs Mabel. *When Wendy mounts her bike, the outline around Dipper's right eye is briefly miscolored. *At the exact moment when Gideon tells the gnomes to subdue the twins, his right foot is split in two. *In "Little Dipper," the maze page is the page before the height altering crystals one. In "Gideon Rises," the Gremloblin page is before it. *When Gideon asks Old Man McGucket if the Gideon-bot is completed he has 2'' and ''3. However, when he enters it, the books are gone. Later, when Dipper and Mabel defeat him, 3'' is revealed in the robot, as Dipper found it in the rubble, and Gideon held ''2 in his clothes. *In the photo in the newspaper article about Gideon's incarceration, Gideon has only four fingers on each hand. *When Dipper is first shown unpacking, the perspective of his suitcase is wrong and laid over partially on a boxes of crates in the background. In the next shot, it's correct. *When Mabel tells Dipper that he doesn't need the journal, there is a suitcase on her bed. In the next shot, it's gone. *After Soos squirts the twins with water guns, there is a pan-down from the attic to the Mystery Shack. However, the rooms are facing opposite directions. *At the end credits, the TRUST NO ONE page is on the wrong side of the book, as in "Tourist Trapped" it's on the left, not the right. S1e20 Entrance.png|Gideon's bolo tie makes a surprise cameo. S1e20 Lil Gideon in the big house.png| Gideon has four fingers S1e20 Moving Back in.png|Suitcase is the wrong perspective. Sitting on background crates. S1e20 Mabel sweater.png|Suitcase S1e20 SPLIIISH.png|No suitcase S1e20 We Have Fun here.png|The shot is facing out the window. S1e20 Stan going in the room.png|The shot is facing away from the door, which is on the same side of the building as the attic window. Category:Lists